Hypertension contributes to progressive cardiac dysfunction and ultimately heart failure. Heart failure affects over 5 million Americans, with more than 500,000 new diagnoses annually in the United States alone, and remains the leading cause of death. Nearly half of these patients have hypertension and cardiac hypertrophy with apparent preservation of contraction of the heart, a syndrome for which there are currently no specifically tested and approved treatments. Improved therapeutic compositions and methods for the treatment of cardiac conditions, such as cardiac hypertrophy, are urgently required.